Blue Wildebeest
A distinctive, high-shouldered antelope, with a long, broad muzzle and cow-like horns, the blue wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) is famous for forming vast migratory herds. The species gets its common name from the silvery-blue sheen to the coat, the base colour of which varies from greyish to brown. The forequarters bear vertical black stripes - the ‘brindled’ colouration that gives the species one of its alternative names - and the front of the face, the long tail, and the mane are also black. The long beard may be black or white, depending on thesubspecies. Both the male and female have unridged horns, which curve downward laterally before pointing upward and inward, and in older animals may have a knobby base. Roles * It played Flower and Bluebelle in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Toby in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Woodland Caribou in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) and Alpha and Omega (Samwei1234 Version) Gallery Wildebeest, blue.jpg Blue-Wildebeest.jpg Blue-wildebeest-running-ssp-taurinus.jpg Wildebeest, Blue.jpg blue-wildebeest.jpg Plains-game-blue-wildebeest.jpg Common Wildebeest.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3732.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1939.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) TLG Wildebeest.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Blue_Wildebeest (Wild Kratts).jpg|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) Fantasia 2000 Wildebeests.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5737.jpg|The Wild (2006) Phineas and Ferb Wildebeest.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Gnus_Drinking.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Animals United Wildebeest.png Wildebeest (Blue Fang).jpg NatM Wildebeest.png JEL Wildebeests.png Frankie_the_Wildebeest.png Winnie and Wilma.PNG Kirikou Wildebeests.png Dexter's Lab Wildebeest.jpg 577414134982c57dd95809cd_v_33.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) ZX0865A029S00556ea521789254.04716023_1280.jpg Cabela's wildebeests.jpg afrika_ps3_blue_wildebeest_by_scottslive21-da3jr17.png TRAoBQ Wildebeest.png Screenshot_20180119-220944.png|Adventure to fitness Noah's Ark Gnu.png|Noah's Ark (1959) Stanley_Wildebeest.png 2018-04-19.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Wildebeest.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Kemono_Freinds_Blue_Wildebeest.png AnimalStories 48 rhinoceros HD.jpg Vultures and Wildebeest.jpg TWT Movie Wildebeest.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Screenshot 2018-09-17 at 1.39.42 PM.png Blue Wildebeest.jpg Wildebeast tv.jpg Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 3.png Wildebeest_knp-9120-g.jpg Wabbit_Wildebeest.png Batw 032 wildebeest.png HugoSafari - Wildebeest01.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Wildebeest01.jpg HugoSafari - Wildebeest02.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Wildebeest02.jpg HugoSafari - Wildebeest03.jpg W5.png Star_meets_Blue_Wildebeest.png Widget the Wildebeest.jpeg The Lion King 2019 Wildebeests.png|The Lion King (2019) Connochaetes taurinus.jpg WAET Wildebeests.png Globehunters Wildebeests and Black Leopard.png 75a2e3654dd9685d13c3476880f8f4e1.736x552x1.jpg SML Wildebeests.png Maximum Exposure Wildebeests.png Evan Almighty Wildebeests.png Stanley african animals01.png Noah's Ark Gnus.png Zootopia Wildebeests.png IMG_3897.PNG Wildebeest switch zoo.jpg Scout's Safari Wildebeests.png Strimmig gnu 002 1280 top desktop.jpg Wildlife Park Wildebeest.png Wildebeests and Hippopotamus.jpg Wildebeests and the Hippopotamus.jpg Wildebeests and Elephant.jpg Wildebeests and the Elephant.jpg Rhinoceros and Wildebeests.jpg Wildebeests and the Rhinoceros.jpg MSB Wildebeest.png Jumpstart firstgrade congo safari antelope giraffe rhinoceros zebra.png Wildebeest in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Columbus Zoo Antelope.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Wildebeest.png 1471202745-3061515242.jpg Cincinnati Zoo Wildebeest.png Disney Crossy Road Wildebeests.png KNP Wildebeests.png MPR Wildebeest.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Wildebeest.png Toledo Zoo Wildebeest.png Stanley Griff meets Blue Wildebeest.png Hoofer the Wildebeest.png PZ Wildebeest.jpg Disney's Animal Kingdom Wildebeest.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? W.A.R.R.E.N..jpeg W.A.D.D.L.E.S..jpeg W.A.N.D.A..jpeg T.W.E.E.T.Y..jpeg S.W.A.Y.S.W.A.Y..jpeg K.E.S.W.I.C.K..jpeg M.E.O.W.T.H..jpeg Books LGTTZ Wildebeests.png 2CBDFD2F-8C5E-481C-8BC4-82D56CE011CA.jpeg 7E6E033E-26A5-4463-AF92-3B51CA92D231.jpeg 41903970-A0B3-460A-A43D-22448E349758.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg FD1ED479-BE28-424F-B90F-944872A39AB9.jpeg 0E338070-E840-44D9-9B73-27D446E9437F.jpeg 598DA0C6-E62C-4E55-B6DC-FB8A3639D1AC.jpeg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg 548D88F5-E9DD-4F46-991F-5B454852A4AF.jpeg FE3B45DD-BF48-4F86-A49C-1B2AEE559B91.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg 21FD32BF-A11C-48EC-88AE-D81A6F93BE55.jpeg 9408DDB3-F2EA-43BB-B9A1-5B4A3952BA69.jpeg 13700973-90AE-4B22-9FE1-147101A3E32D.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg 2ED99B79-59DE-4BA1-B093-DF89BD0A39A2.jpeg 333CE749-D056-582D-0E99-E35B8671B41A.jpeg 96FAD848-34B2-4F13-B370-299AB67496C9.jpeg B0453CDD-B3F4-4A9D-8A6C-419C334D5FDB.jpeg DAA0D9CE-A3EE-44D7-9A34-5A7BDDD37800.jpeg E253268E-48B1-4A71-983C-28D339F66252.jpeg BCDB11A4-8106-4DC5-816D-8574EB5B64E7.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg AD95D618-DEE4-4634-BE34-8F869C0FDB18.jpeg 404E4E97-34EA-4DF8-A5DE-7E2FA2F46389.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 01EB364F-CFAA-4AE0-A179-138E21529D1E.jpeg Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife DDC95EC8-4D7C-4F65-A6D6-BFD2FD4ADEB3.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 05EDA369-0905-4035-9694-82C846BF4CC0.jpeg See Also * Black Wildebeest Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Stampede Characters Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (Muiscal) Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Robot and Monster Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals